


Historia terrenal

by KellenHakuen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su cuento no era dulce, no era como el de esas princesas que esperan por un beso verdadero. Ingenuas y atrapadas en una burbuja de fantasía. Su amor no era inocente y dulce, era algo más, algo más leonino y atrayente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia terrenal

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo hice a las 11:00 de la noche. No me culpen por su contenido extraño. Además, no tengo internet y tenía ganas de escribir un Ereri. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo no son de mi propiedad. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Hajime Isayama. 
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido homosexual explícito, Fluff/Romance, universo alterno, vida escolar, reencarnación y una extraña idea del amor. 
> 
> Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilino.

Era un estudiante de medicina. Uno de ojeras ominosas y de libros pesados sobre anatomía. Su                                                  historia, sólo comenzaba con los deseos de culminar su carrera universitaria antes de explotar y siempre terminaba, con él, lanzando sus notas académicas por el borde.

Tenía virtudes como los demás, poseía inseparables amigos con los que había compartido aventuras y desafueros. Su familia, conformada por amor y valores siempre lo acompañaba en sus decisiones, y, por último, sus ideas y decisiones lo auxiliaban a prosperar a un futuro suntuoso. Nada extravagante que él podía resaltar en su mundo, bueno, en realidad sí, pero eso era su más receloso secreto. Existía una paradoja que a Eren le gustaba. Una peripecia urdida por el destino, se insufló en su vida y Eren ya no quería dejarla ir.

Era un límite desbordante. Una peligrosa línea que traía consigo peligro y destrucción. Su sola presencia conseguía crear caos en su turbada rutina, dejándole con ganas de más, hundiéndolo en un deseo que lo desesperaba. Era su destrucción, pero a su vez era la única salvación que conocía para sí mismo. Su caja de Pandora tenía nombre, y se aguardaba bajo el antifaz de esa mirada frívola y nombre, Levi Ackerman.

Eren sonreía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Su cuento no era dulce, no era como el de esas princesas que esperan por un beso verdadero. Ingenuas y atrapadas en una burbuja de fantasía. Su amor no era inocente y dulce, era algo más, algo más leonino y atrayente. Su relato era más posesivo y terrenal. Verdadero, como un veneno que te corroe por las venas y te invita a probar de la salada y cruel realidad.

Su historia no era romántica, al contrario, estaba escrita con sentimientos violentos, arañazos y con intenciones de poder corromperla. Se amaban, se enloquecían y entre ellos sólo se dejaban las ganas de destrozarse mutuamente. Eran amantes fortuitos, mismos que se entregaban con el alma las intenciones de querer destruirse. Ambos, a pesar de las diferencias en sus principios, les gustaba someter al otro en su juego. Esos eran los oscuros escritos de su guion. Una historia loca y sin sentido, al demonio con el amor pomposo y los cuentos de hadas, prefería la realidad de Levi y su veneno.  

Nadie podía huir de su propia historia. Ni siquiera Eren, y él lo sabía, puesto que, al llegar a la media noche después de recorrer ansioso las calles, sus ojos se encontraban y reflejaban en los de Levi, contándose relatos inolvidables que sólo ellos se sentían. Porqué sólo ellos podían comprenderse tan bien.  Estaban vacíos, pero al encontrarse, volvían a escribir pedazos de una nueva historia, juntos. Rotos y descosidos, se llenaban con lo quedaban de ellos, como dos alondras desesperadas que no podían volar.

Pero rotos, buscaban amarse con los retazos que les quedaban.

Eren no lo entendía, pero no por eso se preocuparía. Quizá ellos se habían amado hasta enloquecer en otro tiempo, en otra vida o en otra dimensión.

Quizá, sólo quizá, los retazos de una vida pasada seguían acunándolos hasta querer abrigarlos, obligándolos y haciéndolos encontrarse nuevamente. Esas eran las cadenas que lo ataban y lo hundían, pequeños y tintineantes eslabones que no planeaban dejarlo, pero Eren no tenía problema con ella, ya que éstas tenían nombre. Yacían oxidadas estando bajo una sentencia, y esa era Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
